


The Predator

by RavenNevermoreWitch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenNevermoreWitch/pseuds/RavenNevermoreWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Warning' Dark, Obsessive, Evil, Perverted Snape seduces underage, naïve Hermione. This will be snap-shots through out the seven years of Hogwarts and ignores some parts of the books and/or movies. Reader discretion advise....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I just own the sick plot. I in no way agree to what Severus does to Hermione in the story. I make the guy a eunuch if he touch my niece. I will however still going to write it.

* * *

_First Year..._

* * *

He had her. He finally had her where he wanted. During his nightly patrols in the castle, he discovered one Hermione Granger hiding under a desk in his classroom, crying her eyes out. While he wanted nothing more than go and kill who ever dare to make her cry, he knew this was his only chance to finally do what he wanted since he first laid eyes on her and that's to make Hermione Granger his.

He knew he was walking on dangerous waters should he even lay one finger on her, but he didn't care. He was already condemn anyways for being who he was and the only reason he was even here was because of Albus needing him as a spy and protect James and Lily's annoying spawn. Besides, he never really consider himself a good person, what with everything he had done as an active Death Eater. It soon became too much for him when the killings started. He might be many things but he didn't want blood on his hands.

_'Unless it's my sweet little girl's virgin blood.'_ his mouth watered at the thought.

He didn't know where this obsession came from. Maybe it was a fetish of his, having always pick the yougest one when he use to go to 'Madam's House of Ladies'. Or maybe it was her intelligence that attracted him, having never meet a woman his own age as smart as her. Or maybe how adorable and innocent she looks and wanted nothing more than to see how her face would look like when he has her tiny body withering underneath him.

He realized then that he loves her and as he looks down at the small crying child, he knew he wanted her as his own. Not for a night or until she graduate's. No... He was playing for keep's. He knew what kind of woman she'll become and that's exactly the woman he wanted in his life. To hell with waiting for her at a legal age, he wanted her now! Besides, he knew with his appearance, she'll never give him a second glance when she's older.

He needed her.

Now.

He cleared his throat, startling the poor girl.

"Professor!" She said breathlessly, making him inwardly growl in pleasure.

"Miss Granger~" he purred out.

"May I ask...What are you doing here in my classroom...late at night?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

She hiccups as she rubs her eyes to dry her tears, not noticing her Professor adjusting the front of his pants

"I'm sorry Profess-Professor. I just...I," She gasp when he lays a finger on her lips and looks up at his smoldering and predatory eyes.

"Please my dear..." he felt her body shiver, making him inwardly grin at her innocent response just from the sound of his voice.

"Obviously you are distress and while I'm many things, I'm not one to scold a crying girl. Especially as one as lovely as yourself." He said, making her blush and he gently smiles at her, making her blush harder. 

Of course that last part was a complete lie. He loves to make students cry, gender didn't matter to him. But if he wanted to keep her, he had to treat her gently. He'll explain later on that while he'll treat her like the angel she is in private, he has his reasons to treat her like he does in front of others.

"Now how about we go to my Chamber's and while I make you some tea, you can tell me what made you so sad to make you cry. Hmmm?" He hums as he softly rubs her cheek with the back of his hand. He saw her closing her eyes and leans towards his touch and felt the triumph inside of him. He didn't think this was going to be easy, but it looks like he'll be able to persuade her easily.

"I...that is...Aren't students not allowed to enter a teacher's room?" She asked, her voice shaky from his closeness. Severus smirks and moves behind her.

"Be that as it may, I really like to see what I can do to help you my child." He said and places his hands on her small shoulders, feeling them shake and shiver.

"It could be our secret, if you're so worried." He leans down to whisper in her ear, making her gasp.

"Of course, if you don't really want my help I could just send you back to your room. But as I said..." he dares to place his hand on her chest, making her stutter out his title and slowly lowers his hand down her small tummy, "I would love nothing more than to take your sadness away... _in any way I can._ " and rubs her tummy softly.

Using his other hand, he gently grabs her chin and turns her head to look at him. He saw her crimson face and watery eyes and tried not to laugh at the adorable look on her.

"Won't you let me take care of you little one?" he cooed, still massaging her tummy.

_'Forever.'_ he thought possessively.

She licks her lips nervously and he couldn't help but gaze at them, wanting to take those delicious pink lips with his. He felt ecstatic when she hesitantly nods her head. He place a small chaste kiss on her forehead, making her gasp again and whisper 'good girl' before removing his lips.

He mutters a spell revealing a hidden door against the wall. He could see she was curious and impressed, making his overgrown ego grow. With his hand he motions for her to go in first. While on the outside this seems like a gentlemanly move, it was anything but that as he walks behind her and stares at her derriere.

_'I can't wait to have those luscious globes in my hands. The wonders of what I could and will do to them.'_ He thought licking his lips, moaning inwardly at the different scenarios going through his head at the moment.

Walking inside, he silently puts a locking and silencing spell as well as disabling the Floo. He didn't want anyone interrupting them, not even bloody Albus. Looking at the girl, he saw her standing in the middle of the room, uncomfortable and nervous. He must change that. After igniting the fireplace with a spell from his wand, he walks behind her. He startles her when he places his hands on her shoulders again and starts to massage them gently, making her sigh and unknowingly making him grin.

"Relax my dear.~" he purrs as he guided her to the couch.

"Why don't you get comfortable and I'll go make us some tea. She nods her head and blushed again when he kissed the top of her head. Once more muttering 'good girl', he goes to his personal kitchen.

In the kitchen, Severus had just finish making tea and was adding a drop of Calming Draught and liqueur in hers. While it may have been simple to add a lust potion to get what he wanted, he was actually against it. He wanted her natural, innocent responses from his actions, even she was a little intoxicated.

Coming back, tray in hand, he saw Hermione sitting quietly bitting her lip; again he wanted nothing more than to take those lips with his.

"Here we go!" He said, his voice a little too excited and sat down, but not too close, next to her and gives her the drugged tea.

"Well my dear, drink up and tell me what's bothering you to make you cry." He saw her take a sip and smirks when he sees the tainted tea taking effect. Sipping his casually, he puts it down on the coffee table and rest his head on his hand at the back of the couch with his body facing her.

"Well I don't know what to tell you sir. I just don't think that what bothers me will matter to you." She said calmly as sets her cup down next to his and looks at him shyly, yet still had the serene look on her face.

He silently curses in his head. Of course! The girl still thinks he'll be the same man in class.

"Sweetheart, I know what you're thinking, but put aside who I am during class and see that I only want to help you now." He grabs her hand softly and kisses the back, making her gasp.

"Prof-Professor!" She squeaks quietly and tries to take her hand back, but because of the tea it was a half attempt from her part.

"Come now my dear, don't be shy. I really do want to help." He said as he place another kiss on her hand.

He looks at her seductively and whisper, "It will really make me happy." She stops struggling with her hand and looks at him surprised. 

"Really?" He nods and kisses her palm.

"Mmhm" He hums and kissed her wrist as well, making her blush but doesn't pull away this time.

"Yes dear, it will really make me happy to see you smile again. Now please tell me." He said as he massage her hand softly.

She gulps and looks at him to see if he was lying. While she could tell he wasn't, she also saw something else in his eyes but couldn't tell what it was. He was making her body feel strange, but in a pleasant way...yet for some reason it felt frightening to her.

"Well its simple really, but completely silly. You see I was crying because I was feeling really lonely sir." She said softly while looking at the floor.

"Lonely?" He asked surprised.

She nodded her head. "Yes sir."

"Surely you're mistaken, considering I usually see you with Potter and Weasley." He spat out their names as if tasting something vile.

She laughs sadly, "Sir it may look that way, but sometimes I feel the only reason they hang out with me is either because I help them with their homework or because they owe me after the troll incident."

"Ah ha! I knew I was right." He said after taking another sip from his cup and smirk at her shocked face.

"You knew?" She asked quietly.

"Of course." He said as he made her drink the last of her tea.

"You didn't actually think I believed the nonsense you were spewing. Especially since I remember you didn't come to dinner that night. So there was no way of you knowing that a troll was loose in the castle for you to go and find it, but lets forget about that, it's in the past now. Surely you have other friends aside from those nitwits." Remembering other students with her. It seems he was wrong when he saw her lowering her head again.

"No sir. You would think that, and I have as well, but they only wanted me to help them with their homework. After that they just either ignore me or talk bad things about me behind my back." She said hoarsely.

Severus could understand what she meant. He went through the same thing and had a hard time trusting anyone. But looking at Hermione, with her head down and caught a glimpse of tears running down her face, couldn't help but feel this wasn't really what made her cry; at least part of it.

_'However,'_ he thought darkly, _'I can use this to my advantage.'_ he mused; silently laughing inside. Placing his hand on her head, he moves closer to run his fingers through her wild hair. 

"My poor, poor dear girl." He crooned as he lifts her head and wipes her tears with his thumbs.

"I had no idea that someone as lovely as you would be all alone in this big castle." He continues to run a hand through her hair as she lowers her head again. He notice the girl was leaning towards him and boldly moves the girl, making her squeak, on his lap sideways.

"Professor?" She questioned him hesitantly and looks at him nervously.

"Shhh~" He coos softly and made her lay her head on his chest. He then ran his hand through her mane of hair again while she grips the front of his frock coat with her tiny hand.

"No matter. At least Christmas break is coming and you can go home to you parents." He said, thinking it would help the distressed child. Until he felt her clench his coat with her hand.

"That's just it Professor." She said and looks calmly at him with tears running down her face.

"I thought I was, until I got a letter from them saying they were going away for Christmas and that we'll just see each other when school was over."

She buries her face on his chest mumbling, "They didn't bother in telling me where they were going, so I can't even send them their present's."

Looking at him again she said, "Do you know when my letter of Hogwarts came, they thought I was insane to believe such nonsense? At least until Professor McGonagall showed up and spoke with them. When she mention it was a boarding school, their eyes practically lit up! They said they will think about it and the next day they were all happy that I was a witch when they were against the crazy idea in the first place!"

She rest her head on his chest again, "I don't understand Professor. Why doesn't anyone like me? I know I'm not pretty, but I'm at least nice and try to help others. Why does my parents always leave me behind when they get the chance? I feel so lonely." And sobs again.

Severus hugs her trembling body and let his mind wonder off. Now he knew why he felt so connected to the girl. She reminded him of himself when he was her age. While his past was completely different from her's, their main troubles were still the same. Wondering why anyone didn't like him and feeling lonely all the time. He wanted nothing more than to kill them all and take Hermione away from this cruel world so that it was only just the two of them. Looking at the small crying child, he was now more determined to have her for his own. And while he wanted to assure her she was not alone, he knew he could use this at his advantage.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry you're so lonely." He cooed mockingly as he runs a hand through her hair again. 

"I don't understand why anyone wouldn't want you, I know I do." He heard her gasp and smirks but wipes it off with a small smile when she looks at him.

"You do?" She asked shocked as she sniffles from crying. He nods his head as he started to rub her tummy again, making her close her eyes from the sensation. 

"Of course. How could I not want such a brilliant and  _beautiful_ little girl." While he meant what he said he hopes that his words will play with her insecurities. It seems to have work when she gasp again and looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really Professor? You think I'm beautiful?" He nods as he wipes her tears with his thumbs again.

"Oh yes little one and  _much more_." He murmured darkly. She tilts her head to the side, confused.

"Huh? What do you mean Professor?" He didn't answer her but smirks as he adjusted her so that her back was to his chest and made her lay her head on his left shoulder. He holds her tiny waist lightly and coos in her ear softly.

"You know little one I could take all that loneliness away...If you let me that is." He said as he placed a hand on her tummy again and the other one on her knee.

She looks at him from the corner of her eye and hesitantly asked, "How Profess..." She froze when she felt his hand on her knee started to rub circles a few times before going an inch higher, repeating and went another inch higher.

"Professor?...Why do-do you keep touch-touching me like this?...Aren't teachers not allowed to touch their-their students in any way?" She gasp in shock when she felt the tip of his fingers close to her inner thigh, close to the edge of her underwear. Severus 'shh' her softly and place kisses on her cheek.

"So? What of it? You like what I'm doing to you right Miss Granger?" He asked as he rubs her lower lips with his middle finger, making her squeak and started to shake in his arms.

"Yes?...I mean no!...I mean...oh I don't know, nobody has ever touched me like this. I never felt this way either, I feel strange." She moans frustrated, not understanding why he was freely touching her or why he made her body feel all fuzzy and achy inside.

"Well that's good my dear. I wouldn't want to hear that someone else was touching you like this. From now on only I'm allowed to touch you. Understand?" He stops. Noticing he was waiting for a response, she nods her head slowly and continues again with his hand, smirking. 

"Now tell me, is it a good strange that you want me to continue or a bad strange that you want me to stop?" He asked, now cupping her mound and rubs with his palm softly.

"Ah...A good strange?" She answer hesitant, turning her head to look at his smirking face.

"That's good Hermione." Still smirking as she gasp when he said her name.

"I want you to feel good little one. I want to take care of you love." He whispers to her as her eyes widens.

"Love?" She asked surprised. He nods as he stops stroking her for the moment, smirking again when he hears a whimper of loss from her.

"I still don't understand Professor...Why are you acting like this? Why are you touching me when you could get in trouble for it?" She asked softly.

He sighed dramatically as he said, "Well if you feel that way, I guess I could send you back to your room  _ **all alone.** "_ He smirks inwardly when she gasp and yells out. **  
**

"NO! I'm sorry sir. I just don't understand why you're doing this to me?" She mumbles with her head down.

"You don't have to understand little one." He coos in her ear again as he rubs her tummy again.

"All you have to do is listen to what I tell you to do and I'll take care of you forever. You never have to be lonely again." He said, laughing darkly inside when he sees her eyes looking at him hopeful and happy.

"Really? But is this even allowed? Aren't we going to get in trouble?" she asked worriedly now.

"So? We don't have to tell anyone. It will be our little secret. And when you finish school, we can disappear together. It'll be just the two of us to do what we want and we'll be very happy together." He said as he kissed her neck, making her whimper.

"But...But don't people do this touching things when they are in love and married?" She questioned him.

Severus looks at her considerably and asked, "Well tell me this Miss Granger. What do you know about love? Did your parents ever talk to you about it?"

"The only thing my parents ever told me about love was that there are different types of love and that I only had to know about their love for me as their daughter."

He snorted at that part, seeing as how they practically abandon their only child. He saw her smile a little and smirks at her.

"Well they are right about one thing, love has many forms. Your parents have a romantic type of love for each other." He said as she nods her head.

"Yes I always see them hugging and kissing each other." She giggles and blushed when she mentioned the word 'kissing'. He smirks at the innocent display.

"Well would you believe that I love you the way your parents love each other?" He asked as he moves his hand from her tummy and runs the back of it on her cheek. She blushes harder as she looks at his eyes.

"Re-Really? You want to k-kiss me like that?" She stutters out. He hums 'yes' as he lowers his lips to hers, making her eyes widen.

"Prof-Profess..." She's cut off when Severus finally captures her lips with his. He groans when he felt the softness of her lips and bits them gently, making her squeak. He ran his tongue over them to soothe the sting and while he felt her shiver he also heard her release a small moan, making him growl in pleasure. Prying her lips apart, he dives his tongue inside her mouth. He groan again when she moans louder and he swipes his tongue all over, tasting every inch of her mouth. He just loves the taste of her mouth and smiles when he felt her tongue clumsily trying to match his movements. He captures her tongue in his mouth and sucks it, making her moan softly. He released her lips so the girl could breath again. While he was breathing softly, she was panting from their kiss.  

"Now wasn't that a nice kiss love?" He asked as he wipes the saliva running down the corner of her chin. Still panting, she smiles and nods her head happily, making him smirk. But then she frowns and looks down. Severus, not liking that face after their kiss, grabs her chin and turns her head to face him.

"Now what's that face for? Do you not like my kisses?" He asked with a mocking saddness in his voice. Her eyes widen and she shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I...I can't help but wonder...Do you do these types of things with other girls in the school?" She looks at him with watery eyes, "Are you going to abandon me too when you find someone better?" She hiccups. He smirks and wipes the corner of her eyes.

"Haven't you been hearing anything I've told you? I said I wanted you. I love you and I want to take care of you forever. And no, you are the first student I dare to touch and I don't want any other girls or women. I want you Hermione." She gasp as he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle and him smile. 

_'Time for your next move old man.'_ he thought as they had already wasted enough time as it is. He needed the girl and soon or he'll likely burst in his pants. Removing his wand from his sleeve, he muttered a spell under his breath without the girl hearing him and looks at her.

"Miss Granger it's time to decide..." He said ominously with his wand still behind her back, unknowingly by her. If she were to look behind her, she would have seen not only his wand but see it glowing softly as well.

"Wha...Decide what sir?" She asked confusingly.

"Simple really." He smirks and holds her hand, "Either accept me, do as I say and you'll never be alone again." He pause and said nonchalantly, "Or forget this moment between us ever happen. I send you back to your room **alone** and you'll remain alone once more, always wondering if someone will ever want you like I did tonight."

She gasp in horror at the thought and looks down. While he knew he was never going to give her up any time soon, he thought if he gave her an ultimatum using her insecurities again, she will likely go to him willingly.

She lifts her head up to look at him, "Will you really take care of me sir?" He nods his head. She bit her bottom lip, making him lick his own.

"I can really stay by your side forever? You won't leave me and promise that it will only be me that you'll kiss and touch. Only me?" She asked shyly at him, yet desperately.

He smirks at her, "Yes Hermione, I promise. You're the only girl in my life now, the only one will I ever want. You'll never have to feel lonely ever again, so long as you do exactly as I say."

She smiles, "Then okay! I'll be yours sir." She said excitedly and giggles while clapping her hands happily.

He smirks darkly at her, "Really? So then...

**'Do you Hermione Granger promise to obey everything I tell you to do?'**  He asked ominously.

She nods her head happily.

"Say 'Yes I will' my pet." He cooed at her. Looking at him confusingly, she shrugs her shoulders, just happy that she's never going to be alone again. Looking at him again she said,

**'Yes I will.'**

_(Unknowingly by her, his wand pulse, like a heartbeat.)_

**'Do you promise to keep our relationship a secret from everyone until your graduation?'** He smirks at her blushing face at the word 'relationship'.

**'Yes I will.'**

_(Pulse!)_

**'And do you promise to stay by my side forever, no matter what happens in the future?'**  He was grinning evilly by now, but naive Hermione just thought he was only happy and happily said,

**'Yes I will!'**

_(Pulse!)_

"Perfect~" he all but purred out as he sealed the child's fate with a sinful kiss.

Poor child. If she had kept her eyes open a second more, she would have seen the evil man's wand releasing its spell. It circle around them, binding them together...

_**'FOREVER!'** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Severus opened his eyes without breaking the kiss, he saw the spell binding them and then the glow disappears. He smirks against the girl's lips. Now with the binding complete, even if she changes her mind later on, she'll have no choice but to obey him and stay by his side.

 _'Finally'_ He thought as he let's go of her lips and stares at her naive happy smile,  _'Finally she's_   ** _MINE!_** _'_ and smirks at her.

"Well now what sir?" Hermione asked happily.

"Well first, while I enjoy you calling me 'sir', I think you should call me something else." He said.

"But what? Do you want me to call you by your first name?" She asked confusingly.

Just as he was about to reply to her, a thought suddenly hits him...

...A dark and twisted thought that made him smile. That evil vicious smile that could have frighten anyone. Anyone except poor little naive Hermione.

"Well~" he purrs, "While I don't mind you calling me by my first name, I was thinking of something different you can call me.

"What sir?"

"How about...you call me Daddy Severus? Hmm?" He smirks wickedly at her.

"But...But you're not my father sir. So why?..." She asked still confused.

"Are you questioning me already little girl?" He murmured slowly, darkly at her.

"No! I'm sorry. I just wanted to know why that's all." She said quietly, feeling already she was in trouble. He hums in understanding and kissed her forehead.

"I told you once so I'll tell you again. You don't have to know why, just do what I tell you to do." He said as he rubs her head softly.

"Okay~...But still. Why Daddy?" She repeatedly asked.

Severus inhales and tries to calm his well-know temper, remembering she was just a child. He decided to go another way.

"Well think of it as a nickname for me. I like it and you want me to be happy...right kitten?" He asks persuasively. She nodded her head happily, understanding better.

"Okay if that's what makes you happy, I can call you that." She said smiling.

"Then~ What was your question again?" He smirks at her, raising his eyebrow at her.

A few moments pass and then...

"Well now what...Daddy Severus?" She said hesitantly.

Laughing darkly inside, Severus hums in pleasure as he hugs the child. "Good girl." He praised and kisses her head. Hermione wraps her arms around his neck and they sat there for awhile, enjoying the closeness with each other. Severus then moves so that the girl was straddling his lap and places his hands on her tiny waist.

"As for your question, it's obvious Hermione." He said as he looks up and down her body, running a hand on her cheek and down her chest.

"Tonight you are going to stay with me and we're going to make love all~night~long." He crooned in her ear, placing little kisses on it, making her squirm a little.

"Make love Daddy? What's that? Is it fun?" She asked excitedly.

He smirks at her, "Oh yes." He hiss as he kisses her neck and sucks hard, making her squeak and let out a cute small moan. He groans at the sound and sucks harder, wanting to leave his mark on her.

Letting go he looks at his work with pride, "Trust me my pet when I say it's not only fun, but you'll be begging for more after we're through."

He kissed her again and said, "As for what making love is, you'll soon find out."

"Oh...Okay, I trust you." She said, making him laugh sinsterly inside.

"Good girl." He smirks and said, "Now I want you to do something for Daddy my pet."

"What's that?" Tilting her head to the side.

Making the girl stand up so that she was between his legs he said, "I want you to take **all** your clothes  **off** for me." He smirks at her gasp.

She gulps and said, "Is...Is that what you wan-want Da-Daddy Severus?" She stutters out nervously.

"Oh yes, kitten." He murmured, already arouse at the thought of finally seeing her naked.

"I want you to take every single thing off until your naked. I want to see more of your pretty self without anything on." He said as he holds her waist gently and looks up at her.

"Can you do that for me sweetie? Will you make Daddy Severus happy and get naked for him?" He coaxed her softly.

Hermione breathes deeply as she slowly nods her head. She didn't want to do anything that will make him change his mind about her. She didn't want him to make her leave and then be alone again forever. And if taking off her clothes was what he wanted then that's it. Besides, he made her feel wanted and loved in a way. She couldn't explain it but knowing that  **she** could make a man like him happy, made her feel special in a way...

 _'And yet,'_ She thought as she grabs the bottom of her vest, she saw him grinning while licking his lips,  _'Why does this feels so wrong?'_ She only manage to lift half way before she started to shake again.

Severus saw her hesitate again and decided to help the shy girl or he'll never have sex with her at this rate.

"How about I help you get started first and then you do the rest?" He asked her and she nods her head.

He smiles as he slowly takes off her vest and the nauseating Gryffindor tie. He sat her down gently in front of him while he took off her shoes and socks. The child was now only in her white top and skirt. He also saw her a little more relax after he helped.

"Now I think you can handle the rest, can you?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her again. She nods her head slowly.

He smirks as he said, "Then be a good little girl and strip for Daddy."

He saw her bit her lip again and went to kiss it. Hermione moans softly when he licks her lips with his tongue repeatedly, covering her lips with his saliva.

"Come now, don't you want to make Daddy Severus happy?" She nods her head desperately.

"Then why do you still hesitate?" He asked impatiently.

"Be-Because! I'm scared you won't like what you see." She looks at him worriedly. He smirks as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hermione I already love you, so I think I'll love you no matter what you look like without clothes on, don't you think?" He tried to reassure her. It seems to have work when he saw her give him a small smile and nods her head again. He gives her a reassuring smile and kissed her again.

Smirking he said, "Then show me how much you want to make Daddy Severus happy. In fact let's see how well you can take orders outside of the classroom."

Leaning back on the couch, he rested his arms at the back and spreads his legs apart. He motions Hermione closer to him with a crook of his finger and she stops between his legs.

Still Smirking he looks at her and said, "Now I want you to take off your shirt, can you do that?"

She nods her head smiling, "Yes Daddy Severus." And quickly unbutton's her shirt until,

"Ah, ah Hermione," He shakes his head.

"I want you to unbutton it slowly. Button after button and don't take it off until I tell you to, understand?" He said sternly. Understanding, she smiles and nods her head while doing what he order. 

He sighs in pleasure and licks his lips, muttering 'good girl', as he started to see some skin. She undo's the last button and leaves the shirt on as he order, leaving a gap in the middle where he could see a bit of her stomach and the middle of her chest.

Looking up again, he saw her face had an adorable blush and was biting her lips again, making him smirk.

"Good girl! You make me so proud." He saw her face light up after that, even with the blush still on her face and made a mental note to praise her more often when they're alone.

"Now unzip your skirt for me."

Reaching behind her, she pulls down the zipper and the skirt fell down on its own. When Severus saw her underwear he moans at the innocent it displayed. It was a white bikini that had ruffles all over with a cute white bow in the middle.  _'How fitting for a virgin.'_ He thought. Clawing the couch with his nails, he tries to control the raw lust growing inside of him.

"Now the shirt Hermione." He told her hoarsely, not knowing how much more he could take. Hermione just shrugs her shoulders back and lets the shirt fall down her arms, down to the floor with the skirt. When he saw her naked, aside from her cute underwear, he groans and tilts his head back.

"Thank You!" He quickly mutters as if sending a silent prayer above.

Looking back, he saw her arms in front of her and was bitting one of her finger nails, obviously waiting for him to say something.

"Oh Hermione," he said huskily as he adjust the front of his pants with his hand, trying to relieve himself a little.

"You really don't know how beautiful you are. How much you turn me on." He said licking his lips as he looks at her small body. While she still had some baby fat on her, he could tell she was going to become a beautiful woman in the future just by looking at the curves already showing. Her chest was still small that she didn't need to wear a bra, but she had enough swells on her breasts that he could hold on to, much to his delight.

Hermione, while loving when he called her beautiful, was confuse when he said she turned him on.

"Turn on? Is that a good thing?" She asked, distracting him from his exploration of her body.

"Oh yes, my pet." He smirks at her while grabbing a hold of her waist and rubbing his thumbs in circles on her sides.

"Know that you're the only one that turns me on. No other women I have met, made me feel this excited in years." He said, placing a kiss on her flat tummy and smiles against it as he felt her humming in pleasure.

"Now," he moves back and grabs her hands to spread her arms aside.

"I want to explore more of you, so be a good girl and," he moves her arms up and placed her hands on top of her head. "don't move alright?" She nods her head. 

Smiling sinfully, he softly runs the back of his hands up and down her sides, placing tiny kisses everywhere he could reach. He then rubs gently the child's legs and kisses her tiny thighs, making the girl mewl at his touch. Looking up at her blushing face,  he smirks and grabs her waist again.

"Now, I want you to turn around so I can see this luscious behind of yours that's been taunting me all evening." He said as he gave a few pats on her bottom, making her squeak and giggle.

Turning her around, he runs his hands down her back and smirks when he felt her trembling from his touch. Reaching at her underwear, he placed kisses on her tailbone when she gasp. He pulls her underwear down, enough to only let her arse show.

He gasp and felt himself blush from seeing such a delicious display.

"Oh Hermione,~" he moaned as he grabs each cheek in his hands, making her squeak in shock. "You really have such a  _wonderful_ arse!" He growls as he gave them a healthy squeeze, making her squeal at the way he was treating her behind.

 _'Is that?...YES!...Would you look at that! She even has little dimples at the top!'_ He thought excitedly as he continues to squeeze and jiggles her arse. He nuzzled his face against them while enjoying the sounds she was making. Kissing and licking both dimples, he pulls her underwear back on and pulls her on his lap. 

"Now as lovely as your behind is, I think it's time I give you a preview of love-making, starting what is call foreplay. Understand so far?" He asked her as he spreads her legs. She nods her head as she gets comfortable against him. Seeing this he smiles and kissed her head.

"Remember kitten, everything you're about to experience from me is pleasure and while you might not understand the feelings inside you yet, it's good and only  **I** can make you feel like this. Alright?" He asked her and saw her nod her head slowly.

Smirking he said, "Good girl."

He kissed her cheek, "You make me so proud Hermione. I love you  **my** little girl." He said possessively. Hermione beams at him with her smile and this time it was her that kisses his lips. He growls, excited that she's finally participating in their sinful performance and passionately kissed her back. Letting go her lips, he kissed her forehead and waited for her breathing to relax.

"You finally kissed me my pet, you made me so happy." He coos in her ear, licking and kissing the shell of her ear. She squeaks and giggles again, making him smile and wiggles his tongue inside to hear more.

"Stop...Stop! (giggles) that tickles Daddy Severus!" Hermione said laughing.

He continues to smile, "You like that kitten?" he coos again. She nods her head smiling at him. 

Kissing her once more, he grabs her arms as he said, "Then be a good girl and don't move your arms no matter what you're feeling." And placed her hands behind his head so that her whole torso was on display for him. She nods her head shyly and with his knees, he spreads her legs wider and looks at her tiny body over her shoulder. He sighs in bliss, feeling his erection straining against his pants.

With his hands, he starts rubbing her tummy and slowly moves up with his palms to rub up and down her tiny breasts. She gasp and trembles when he flicks her nipples with his thumb and forefingers gently, getting her use to the feeling of her nipples being touched for the first time. After awhile he pinches and tugs them hard, getting a beautiful reaction as the child arches her back and tightens her hold on his head, crying out in pleasure. He smirks and kisses, licks, sucks and bits her neck while he continues to play with her.

"Do you like that kitten?" He asked, rubbing her raw nipples with his palms and then pinches them again, feeling only ecstasy as he listens to the child's cries.

"I-I no...YES!...I think...Oh~I don't know!" Hermione sobs out in painful pleasure, so confused at the sensations her body was feeling.

"Well do you feel good? Happy maybe?" He asked as he licks his fingers and touch her nipples again.

"I...yes...Oh yes Daddy.~" She moans when he licks her ear with his tongue again.

Severus hums as he grabs Hermione's tiny breasts in his hands and squeeze them like he did with her arse.

"You know I'm usually a breast type of man and while I can't wait for these lovelies to grow," he gave them another squeeze. "I think I'll enjoy them as they are now while I still can." He said as he listens to her moans. Leaving one hand on her left breast to play with, he ran the other one down her body.

"However, thanks to you I think I'm now a arse type of man after seeing this luscious behind of yours." He said as his traveling hand went inside her underwear and grabbed said arse firmly, grinning evilly as the child wailed in overwhelmed pleasure.

"My, My! How I just love~ a screamer!" He said excitedly, laughing sadistically as he continues to play with the child's body. He growls when she tightens her hands on his hair again and yells out.

"Yes my pet~ Grab me harder, Daddy Severus also likes that." He moans in her ear, suggestively. Giving Hermione a bruising, passionate kiss that took what's left of her breath away, he licks his way to her ear and moans again.  

"You're such a naughty little girl for entrancing an old man like me Miss Granger." She squeaks in outrage of his words and looks at him in disbelief. Before she could say anything he kissed her again, gently sucking her tongue and then her lips.

Breaking the kiss he looks at her solemnly. "Trust me little one when I say you should feel proud of having the power to seduce a man like me at such a young age." He said softly as he kisses her cheeks and then the bridge of her petite nose, noticing how her eyes were getting teary.

"You should also feel honored my pet." He smirks.

"Honored?"

"Mmm yes~" he hums as he sucks her ear once more, making her mewl in pleasure.

"To have won my affections is an amazing feat. No one has ever been able to do so and I can't wait to show you how much _**love**_ I can give you." He nuzzles her neck. 

 _'Not even **her**.' _ He thought bitterly of his past until he remember's Hermione in his arms and hugs her tenderly.

"And now I think its time to prepare your body for my entry." He told her ominously.

"Pre-Prepare? What do you mean Daddy Severus?" She asked nervously.

 Severus only smirks darkly at her, his eyes concealed behind his hair.

 

"Daddy Severus? Why won't you say something?"

 

Removing his hand slowly from her behind he rubs the top of her underwear softly and then...

 

"... _daddy severus_..." The child whispers in fright when she sees his evil grin on his face.

 

...oh so slowly moves his hand inside and...

 

..."DADDY SEVERUS!~"...

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_If there was one place were the students of Hogwarts would never venture to, it would be down the dungeons at night. Where the corridors were silent and dark, not even the torches on the walls could illuminate the halls enough. They knew who dwell down there and did well to avoid going at night, including the Slytherins, where their dorms face the other side of the dungeons. If Hogwarts wasn't such a magical place, were spells could be use by a student AND a adult, they would have heard..._

* * *

 

"AH~!" Screams a small child.

"Oh KITTEN! You feel so~ GOOD!" Exclaimed an older man.

"No Daddy Severus-Oh! Stop please-ah!" Said the crying child.

"But why kitten? You feel deliciously good and you're really turning me on." Said Severus Snape as he continues to thrust a finger inside Hermione Granger's untouched vagina. He never felt a cunt as tight as her's and groaned at the thought of having that cunt around his throbbing member.

"Don't you like it kitten?" He asked her.

"It-It hurts and fe-feels un-ah!-uncomfortable!" Wailed Hermione.

"I know my pet." He cooed as he kiss and sucks her neck but doesn't stop finger-fucking her inside her underwear.

"But I have to prepare you before we make love or I'll hurt you even worst. You'll be in enough pain as it is since it's your first time." He said as he curled his finger when he withdrawals to hit that special bundle of nerves and then quickly added a second finger, making her howl and claw his arm that was holding her down against him.

"Hermione, I know you feel uncomfortable but please bare with me." He told her as he looks at her tearing eyes and sad expression. He didn't like that look on her, no matter how much of a sadist he was.

"Hermione you need to relax. Just concentrate on the good feelings I'm giving you and remember that the pain will go away." He kissed her forehead.

"You keep talking about pain...are you saying that making love is painful?" She asked anxiously.

"Only your first time since you never made love with anyone before. Plus your body is practically tiny, compare to... _ **my s**_ _ **ize**. _ Don't worry, I'll try to limit the pain as possible with magic and then afterwards the only pain you'll feel is of pleasure, alright love?" He said, licking her tears that had already fallen and after a moment she nods. 

"Good. Now kiss me and enjoy the pleasures to come." He told her and she kissed his lips, trying to relax and enjoy as he said.

Soon Hermione felt the pain going away and felt the pleasures that Severus had spoken of. While it felt weird that something could actually go inside there, she felt her body tingling in a way that made her feel so good she couldn't explain it and never want it to stop. She broke the kiss and moans out loud. Severus smiles, glad that she's finally getting the hang of it.

"See my pet, I knew you'll soon like it." He said. All she could do was moan again as she felt herself gushed on his thrusting fingers, making him chuckle.

"My, my, my little pet. You're really wet. How naughty of you." He teased, laughing as she gasp in shock.

"I'm-I'm sorry?" She looks at him worriedly, not knowing if she should really feel sorry or ashamed of her actions.

Chuckling he said, "That's a good thing Hermione. The wetter you are, the easier it is for me to enter you without hurting you." He kisses her cheeks as she continues to mewl and moan when she felt his finger's picking up speed.

"You're really wet little one." He coos, thrusting his fingers faster and harder. She wailed again, only in ecstasy instead of pain.

 

"So eager..." he smirks as she moans again.

 

"So delicious..." he licks her cheeks as she mewls softly.

 

"So responsive..." he sucks her throat as she wantonly moans louder.

 

"So...vulnerable." He smiles evilly at her naive, blushing face.

 

 _'And all mine.'_ He thought possessively sucking her neck, hearing the sounds she made in pure bliss.

"Oh Hermione you're really turned on from me touching you, aren't you?" He teasingly asked her.

"I am?" She breathes out, lost to the pleasures her tiny body was feeling.

He smirks, "Oh yes my pet~" he hissed out.

"Just by the feeling how wet you are, I can tell how much you're body wants me." She looks at him questionably, still panting and moaning.

"Turned on? Like you said before..." She whispers before her eyes widens.

"Does that mean you're also?!..." She blushes at the meaning of her words, making the grin on his face darker, more sinister like.

"Oh you'll soon find out my pet." He murmured darkly, feeling the pre-cum sticking itself to the front of his pants. Suddenly the child gasp and arches her back.

"Dad-Daddy Severus wait-ah!~ I think I'm, I'm" she looks at him scared. Knowing what's about to come, he picks up the tempo of his fingers.

"Its alright kitten. Let go and fly with it." He crooned at her, using his thumb to play with her clit.

"But-But I think I OH!..." She squeals when his thumb starts to rub  _very_ hard.

"Obey me child." He said darkly, rubbing and thrusting brutally, making her cry out in agony. Hermione was torn by the feeling of his fingers and by the sheer embarrassment of coming on his hand.

"Obey me little girl and come... **NOW!** " He roared out. She arches her back and howl's loudly, her voice echoing in his quite living room.

"DADDY SEVERUS!~"

And the innocent child came for the first time on his dirty, sinner's hand and faints in his arms, exhausted.

"Oh yes my pet." He purrs as he felt her cum coating his palm, running down through his fingers, down her inner thighs and staining the top of his pants.

"How do you feel my pet?" He asked, noticing how strangely quite she was.

"Hermione?...OH!" He laughs when he saw her passed out with a small smile on her face.

"Come now my pet, you can't fall asleep on me now. We're just getting started." He mumbled as he turns to look at his soiled hand.

"I wonder..." he was curious what the child taste like, seeing as he never tasted a woman 'down there' before.

When he use to pay for sex, he never bothered pleasuring them with his mouth. It was disgusting enough as it was to think how many others had a turn of their bodies. Probably another reason why he always asked for the youngest and newest one they had, the fewer partners they had the better he guessed.

But Hermione wasn't a whore. She was pure, untouched by anyone. Knowing this, he pulls his hand closer to his face. He gives a quick sniff, decided it smelled cleaned enough and licks the tip of his middle finger.

He gasp as his eyes widens and rolls back in euphoria. She was _delicious_! While it tasted clean and a bit salty, it had a sweet taste in the background.

 _'Do all women taste like this?'_ He wonder.  _'No...No prostitute could taste as sweet as my Hermione,'_ he thinks as he licks his wrist to his whole palm and fingers. Only his Hermione could taste like this.

 _'As a virgin should taste like.'_ He believes, although he only wanted Hermione's taste. With his hand now clean, he notice Hermione still unconscious.

"That won't do my pet. As I said," adjusting Hermione in his arms, he stands up with her bridal-style. "We're just getting started." He said darkly. Looking down at the small child, he smiles at how innocent she looks in his arms...

But then grins sadistically at the thought of corrupting that innocence as he stalks towards his bedroom door and kicked open with his foot, surprised she hasn't woken up from the 'bang' it made when it hit the wall.

Walking inside the room, he wandlessly lights the room with some unscented candles and shuts the door with his foot. Kneeling on the bed on one leg, he placed the small child in the middle of his king-size, four-poster bed and stands up in front to look at Hermione on his Slytherin green sheets.

"Now that won't do..." he said and with the wave of his wand the sheets turned pure white as snow, making him grin again.

"Much better." Laughing sinisterly at the thought of seeing her innocence staining his sheets when he finally takes her. Placing his wand on his nightstand for later, he contemplates what to do next as he stares down at her body.

"Let's start here..." kneeling on the bed again, he kisses Hermione's flat tummy, counting the days where he can finally allow his seed to take root and watch it grow to form their child. Moving down to her belly button, he moves his hand to rub her behind again, smiling when she moans in her sleep. Grabbing the back of her underwear, he pulls it down, while planting opened-mouth kisses down her hairless mound and then down her tiny legs, completely removing the underwear off of her.

He groaned when he looks at her tiny nude body. He lift's her underwear under his nose to sniff her scent and licks the crotch, moaning in delight when he taste what's left of her arousal on it. Noticing Hermione stirring, he wandlessly sends her underwear to his bathroom for later pleasures and removed his clothes.

Leaving just his pants on, where the front was sticking out by his engorged penis, he braces himself against the posts in front of the bed with his hands.

"Hermione love, its time to wake up. Daddy Severus needs his little girl." He crooned softly, licking his lips when she stretches her body out on the sheets.

"Mmm, Daddy Severus?" She moans as she opens her eyes to see herself in another room.

"Severus? Where am I?" She asked nervously, noticing she was on a bed, minus her underwear.

"Why we're in my bed chambers love, or should I say _**our**_ bed chambers." He said slyly.

"Bed Chambers?" She asked quietly, her eyes widening.

"From this night on, this is where you'll be sleeping at night after we make love." He told her, shuddering at the thought of every night of passion for years to come.

"But-But the girls...Won't they notice I,"

"All you have to do is make sure they see you going to bed and after they fall asleep, sneak down here where I'll show you another door that leads to my chambers. Don't worry," he interrupted her again when she opened her mouth.

"I'll teach you an invisibility spell you could use so no one can see you. I know your bright enough to learn it quickly." He said, laughing darkly inside when he saw how her eyes lit up and when she smiles at him, he couldn't help but smirk at her naive innocence.

"Okay Daddy Severus." She said softly.

"Good. Now let's continue my pet." Looking up and down, he wonders what to do to her next and decided he wants to taste her again.

"Stretch your arms over your head...Good, grab the bars on the headboard...Lovely." He sighs blissfully as her whole torso was on display again.

"Now spread your legs wide and place your feet on the bed." Blushing she did as she was told.

"Wider child." He commanded, making her squeak and spreads her legs as wide as she could. He groans when he sees her tiny womanhood, ripe and very pink.

"Nice~" he hissed, nearly clawing the posts with his nails. Climbing on the bed, he rubs her smooth thighs softly, drawing out small sounds from her. He leans over her to kiss her lips. For a minute or two he sucks her tongue and licks her lips as his hands roam her body. Moving his arms besides her head for a moment, he broke the kiss and looks at her.

"Now I want you to prepare yourself again, understand my pet?" She tense, but nods her head slowly. Noticing she's not relax, he passionately kisses her.

"Come now kitten, don't be scared. You doing exceptionally well for your first time." He praised her once more and felt her body relaxing.

"Really?" 

"Oh yes, my brave little lioness. You make me so proud." He cooed mockingly at her. Naively, she smiles at him and he looks at her leeringly. Kissing her lips, his hands rubs her shoulders and then down to her tiny breasts where he rubs and teased her nipples.

"You're so beautiful Hermione," he moans softly, making her moan in return, "So very beautiful. I feel so lucky to have you in my arms." He groans softly as he continues to kiss her softly, sucking her tongue gently while still playing with her tiny breasts.

He trails his lips on her jaw and then down her neck, sucking and licking, basking in the sounds of her mewls. He mumbles obscenities that she would understand in her neck, making her blush and gasp in shock how dirty her professor could be. He laughs as he lifts himself a little while still pleasuring her with his lips and hands. Moving his mouth down to one of her breasts, he placed tiny kisses around her right areola.

"Sev-Severus? Daddy?" Question Hermione breathlessly.

"Hmmm?" Severus hums as he uses the tip of his tongue to draw out his name on her breast.

"What are you...I feel..." Hermione couldn't speak right with the overwhelming pleasures her body was feeling again.

"I know what you feel kitten." He said, licking his dry lips and looks at her body with smoldering eyes.

"And I'm about to make you feel better." He murmured as he descends upon her nipple with his mouth and gently sucks. Hermione chokes on her breath and silently screams as he licks and bits her nipple. She tightens her hold on the bars as he sucks her entire breast in his mouth, not caring if he's leaving a ton of saliva on her. He let's go of her breast and looks at her face, her eyes clouded with unknown lust in them as she gasped for air, but what he adored the most was the blush on her cheeks.

"Delicious," he kissed her nipple as if saying goodbye, "Absolutely delicious my pet...and I can't wait to taste more of you." He said as he gave her other breast the same treatment. He felt ecstasy when he hears Hermione cries echoing around the room.

After a while he blew the nipple softly, making her twitch and starts kissing down her body. Reaching down her hairless mound, he kisses and sucks the top and then down her pelvis, making her shake and moan.

"Lovely...Hermione while I don't mind this being hairless for the moment, I'm a natural type of man as well, so when hair starts to grow here," he kissed her mound again, "don't shave it off. You can trim it to keep it neat, but don't shave it off... understand?" He asked her.

Hermione, not knowing hair could grow there, nods her head; figuring that she'll just find a book about the female development somewhere in the library to understand better. Severus, reading her like an open book, kisses her forehead.

"Don't worry. You'll understand in due time." He told her softly, making her blush in embarrassment. Returning down to where he was before, he kisses her inner thighs as he rubs her legs lazily. Bringing his face closer to her vagina, he softly blew at it, making her squeak. He wraps his arms around her waist to hold her down, having a feeling she'll start to thrash around soon. 

He blew air once more at her core and looks up when she moans again.

"So cute." He mumbles.

"Daddy please..." She begged, but didn't know for what.

"Don't worry kitten, I'm about to make you feel good again," he mockingly cooed again. "I'll chase those bad feelings away." He growls seductively in his baritone voice.

He kisses the middle of her cheeks, then higher and higher until...

"Dad-Daddy!...Don't kiss me there Severus! It-It's dirty!" Hermione wailed out embarrassingly, breathing heavily.

Severus mockingly gasp as he said, "Hermione!...Why not one part of you is dirty my child. You'll always be pure to me, compare to my dirty, tainted soul." He murmured darkly.

He kissed her core and then again after each word...

 

"Sweet." Kiss, she squeaks again.

 

"Innocent." Kiss, she moans in bliss.

 

"Adorable." Kiss, she tightens her hands on the bars again.

 

"Hermione." Kiss, she calls out his name breathlessly.

 

Without warning, he licks up her dripping labia to her swollen clit, slowly but firmly, making her cry out and throws her head back against the pillows. Giving the bud a quick flick with his tongue, he circled the opening twice before plunging inside. She howls and lets go of the bars to grab his hair, but Severus anticipated this move and wandlessly tied the child's hands to the bars with black satin scarves, scaring the poor girl.

"Severus!...Why?" She asked breathlessly, looking down at him.

Severus looks up from his place between her legs and smirks, this time the sadist in him enjoying the tears of rapture running down her cheeks. He moves his tongue in and out, mimicking the actions his throbbing penis wanted to do at this moment. He tighten his hold on her waist when she started to thrash and writhed beneath him. He withdrew his tongue, as well as one of his arms and slid a finger inside again, glad that this time she moans in pleasure instead of discomfort.

His tongue was now abusing the swollen bud as he added another finger, making her flinch but still moans in pleasure, so he continues to pump his fingers while licking her. He went faster, harder and soon had it where it was hard for the child to catch her breath. He listens to the sounds she made in ecstasy as his fingers scissored inside her while using his tongue to push her higher.

"Da-Daddy _severus..._ Please  **stop!**...I-I'm about to-to break!" She cried out.

 _'Then break my child...my sin. Break apart beneath me!'_ He growled and showed her no mercy.

She felt once more about to fall over the edge and screams when a few strokes of his tongue and fingers did the trick. He never stopped, instead he slowed down his movements. Withdrawing his fingers, he swallowed the nectar she released, moaning again at the mere taste of her as if it were ambrosia from the gods.

Once he manages to lick what she released, he raises up to his knees to look down at her. She was breathing rapidly, dry tears stained on her face and when she looks up at him, he smiles when he sees the adorable blush still on her cheeks. Running a clean hand through her hair, he whispers a spell to release her hands and another to clean themselves.   

"Well kitten...Did you enjoy what I did to you this time?" He asked her, curious how well he did for his first time pleasuring a woman with his mouth, not that she needed to know that!

She paused for a minute and then shyly grins at him, nodding her head as he smirks at her, his chest nearly puffing out in pride.

"Yes Daddy Severus I did. Now that I know what to expect, it's not so scary anymore!" She told him confidently. He chuckles as he hugs her, moaning when he felt her naked skin against his.

"I'm glad Hermione and hope you're ready for other things to come." He said mysteriously.

"There's more Daddy Severus?" She asked in wonder.

"Oh yes kitten..." he murmured darkly.

"By the time this year is over, you'll be an expert when it comes to sex." He grins at the thought.

"Sex? Is that the same as making love?" She asked.

"Yes and no. While they're both the same when it comes to the act, making love has a deeper meaning to it." He told her as he rubs her cheek with the back of his hand.

"So what will we be doing? Sex or making love?" She questioned him curiously.

Smirking he kissed her gently. Hermione could taste herself on his tongue and for some reason it didn't repulse her, instead it got her excited. Turned on like he would say? Breaking the kiss, he kissed her forehead gently.

"Well, I believe that we'll be making love since I love you, even though you don't love me yet,"

"You're wrong." She interrupted him, shaking her head.

"Pardon me?" He asked, raising a sardonic eyebrow at her.

She blushed but said, "I might not understand what love is. Aside from loving my parents, no matter how they treated me, but I have always admired you; even far enough as to think about you and worried about you." She told him, bashfully.

"You have?!" He was shock, maybe even a little flattered if he was honest. She nodded and smile at him gently. Looking at her eyes, he saw no deceit in them, but still...

"Why?" He wonder, after all he wasn't a nice man.

Look what he was doing to her for Merlin's sake!

Still blushing she said, "Well I know you're not a nice person." Unknown to her, he swallowed his throat in quick fear from her comment. 

"But when I look past all that, I can tell you're a very ambitious man. You teach with a flare that makes me want to know more about potions than any other subject in this school. You always stand tall and strong, no matter what others think or say about you. Yet you have this air of mystery around you that makes me think about things that shouldn't matter to me. Like who you are? What was your past like? What happen to you, to be the person you are now? And," She blushed harder, not knowing if she was going to far with her ranting.

Severus stares in shock, mouth gaping and was wondering about things that were too dangerous for him to think about for the moment.

Licking his dry lips, "And?" He whispers, dying to know what else she thought about him.

Swallowing she said, "And wonder why...Why a brilliant man like you...is doing in a place like this, teaching when you obviously don't like it. Instead of opening apothecary shops around the world, becoming someone important and having a wonderful family of your own. At-At least that's how I see you, if-if you didn't have to teach." She mumbled, completely embarrassed with herself.

As Severus stares down at the child with nothing but love and adoration, he thinks back to a time where if he wasn't so reckless with his life, maybe he would have been doing something similar to what Hermione was saying. But then...

 _'I wouldn't have you in my arms now...'_ he thought, scaring the child by descending on her fast and kissed her lips. He didn't just kissed her passionately, he devoured her lips, sucking the air she had just gain back.

 _'Its official...She's mine...I won't let anyone else have her... **SHE'S MINE!** '_ He thought as he viciously tears her mouth open and bits her tongue gently, making her squeak. He groaned at the thought of having this person, this gentle soul as his.

Breaking the kiss, he whisper's against her lips, "I get it Hermione." Kissing her lips once more he rose to his feet, standing in front of the bed. She sits on the bed, scared that she said something wrong. Noticing the look, he runs his hand through her hair softly, making her close her eyes as she nuzzled his hand with the side of her face.

Patting the top of her head gently he said, "I understand what you're trying to say love."

"You do?" She asked.

"Oh yes. It's quite simple really." He said, now more confident and sure of himself.

"I love you and...You love me...Right?" He asked with a sardonic grin on his face.

Hermione paused as she looks at him. While she meant what she said, for some reason she felt unsure of some things. Looking at his almost naked body, her blush returns for some unknown reason when she looks at his chest. He was firm, well-muscled even, showing he did some form of exercise. He had a sprinkling of black hair on his pectorals, on his abs and a darker trail of it above his navel that went down inside his pants. Pants that for some reason tented in the front.

She tilts her head, wondering what could it be. Nevertheless, she looks up to his eyes to see not only hope, but love. The love she sees when her father looks at her mother before retiring to their bedroom. And yet behind that love and hope, she saw something else. Something that scared her a little, something that was evil. Shaking her head softly, she looks again, only to see love and hope still there.

"Yes Severus...I love you too." She said softly and yet...

 _'Why does this feel's **so** wrong?' _She wonders as he threw his head back and laughs, making her shiver for some reason.

Smirking at her he said, "Yes and I love you as well. When the time is right, I will tell you the reasons why I must stay in this school. But for now, our love for each other is enough...Alright my pet?" He told her softly, smiling even. She smiled and nodded, forgetting the uncertain feelings she felt before.

Kissing her softly once more, he stands up again and moves his hands to his belt as he looks at her thoughtfully.

 

"Tell me my child," he asked her as he unbuckled his belt.

 

"Do you know the difference," he pulls the belt from the loops of his pants slowly.

 

"Between a man..." he smirks when her eyes widens.

 

"And a woman?" He grins evilly, as he drops the belt to the floor with a 'clank'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is where I had left this story on the other website before they took it down. Only two more chapters and then a mini epilogue, before we're off to Year two. Thought this was over? You haven't read nothing yet. Things are going to be heating up at Hogwarts with these two. Tell me, should I make Snape more evil? Evil enough or less? How about perverted? Should Snape be more sick? Less? Write reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted the first three chapters at fanfiction, but they took it down (cough *pansy* cough). So hopefully I can post it here and they won't take it down this time. (fingers crossed)


End file.
